Love Letters
by CityGirl419
Summary: After a month of James sending Lily a letter a day, he catches that she stopped opening them, so he decided to send a howler so he would know for sure she got the message. After thinking about it, she decides to give him a chance. One-Shot. Written for Hogwarts Online.


**Written for Hogwarts Online II with the prompt Love Letters! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Mail time used to be my favorite time of the day. I never quite got tired of seeing the owls fly in the Great Hall and drop packages, letters, and other things off to the students. I think it was the muggle in me that loved seeing the owls fly over my head and drop things where they needed to go.

I loved it.

Until someone started sending me a letter every single day. I couldn't take much more of it, honestly. It had started about a month ago now. It wasn't every day at the beginning, but about 4 or 5 times a week. I never answered him, so I guess it's my own fault he continued to send things. For the past two weeks, it's been a letter a day. Every letter has something a little different in it, but essentially, it'll the same. They are all love letters. All from someone whom I'm not dating. All of them I don't want in my possession.

Today's was different. He sent a howler. Apparently he heard that I hadn't opened the last four letters and wanted to make sure I got this one. Well. I did. But so did the entire Great Hall. My face was about as red as my hair when I stopped just short of the hall doors, not quite making it far enough before the letter opened itself.

"Lily Evans! I love you more than the sunset in the morning! I love you more than the smell of fresh parchment! There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, my love. I would run to the end of the Earth if I thought it would make you realize what we have. I love you, more than I love Quidditch. More than I love myself! If you want these letters to end, meet me on the grounds tonight at 6 O'Clock sharp. Don't eat before.

With love, James Potter."

I could hear him. The whole hall could hear him. He asked me out, again. Which I shouldn't be too embarrassed about because chances are he's asked me out in front of everyone in this school at least once in person, but it was just the principle. He wouldn't get out of his thick head that I didn't want to go out with him. Or... I kept telling myself that.

I turned around and looked back at the Gryffindor table where the four idiots were sitting. I wasn't sure what I expected them to be doing, but three of them were laughing their asses off. James was looking one hundred percent solemn. It was hard for me to think about but I just shook my head and continued on through the door. It was lunch time now, but I couldn't stand staying in the Great Hall any longer than I needed to, so I went and started walking back to my dorm. It was the weekend, so I didn't have to worry about classes or anything, but I still sighed as I went back to my room. I wanted to spend the day outside studying or something, but it looked like that was out of the question.

Instead, I decided I was going to read through the letters I had received from James that I had yet to read. I didn't know if reading them would stop him from sending me howlers, but I figured the least I could do would be to read them. I went through and started reading them all. They were close to the same as the one today. Always asking me out. But there was something each day that he said he loved me more than. I didn't understand how he knew he loved me when we had never even gone out. But he sounded so sure of himself.

It wasn't that I didn't like James. I really did. But I saw the things him and his friends did to others and I wasn't sure I wanted to be involved with him because of it. They were mean to some people and I hated anyone that was mean. But there was a good side to James. There was a cute side. The way he constantly sent me letters was proof of that. Plus, he had been changing. He'd became less of an idiot lately and I think he was really changing. For the better.

After I finished the letters, I discarded them inside my bedside table and got some homework out. I didn't work on it very long before I decided to give in. It wouldn't hurt to just go on one date with him, would it? No. It couldn't hurt. I smiled before rummaging through my small collection of muggle clothes that I brought with me and found a pair of jeans with a plain shirt. I didn't want to wear my robes on a date, but I also didn't want to dress up too much.

When I felt like I was decent enough, I shoved my wand in my pocket and ran outside to the grounds. I started walking when I thought it was close enough. I didn't want him to think I actually wanted to be there or anything. It was a little after six, about 15 minutes. When I first saw him, the look on his face said that he was pretty sure I wouldn't show up.

So when I said "Hey, you," he had jumped. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up in a smile. I didn't know how someone could smile that way, and yet still be mean to others.

"You came! You actually came!" He exclaimed and came over to hug me. We weren't exactly... close. So it was exceedingly awkward.

I bit my bottom lip gently and nodded. "I figure anyone that is as persistent as you are deserves at least a chance." His smile was answer enough as he took me over to the table that he had somehow got on the lawn (I was guessing magic) and then waved his wand at it. Food showed up immediately and I wondered where he got it from. I was guessing he made arrangements with the House Elves, but I wasn't going to think of the hows. I sat down and tried to enjoy myself. Hoping that I didn't end up making a mistake.


End file.
